


A little more conversation

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendly Bets, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Once Michael and Alex get their act together, they quietly become one of the more stable couples in Roswell. As such, their friends start seeking them out for relationship advice - much to their confusion and displeasure.Somehow that turns into a friendly bet between Alex and Liz as to which couple can get Kyle into bed with them first.





	1. Liz needs Alex's help - the bet is born

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as individual ficlets on tumblr
> 
> how this all ended up connected is beyond me but enjoy!

“Why me?” Alex whined.

Liz reached across the table and smacked him gently on the arm. “You’re supposed to be being supportive and helpful, asshole.”

“When did I ever agree to that?”

“Elementary school,” Liz answered immediately. “3rd grade, you signed the best friend handbook. Not my problem if you didn’t read it thoroughly.”

Alex laughed. “Oh yeah? In 3rd grade I agreed to be the sounding board for your relationship drama?”

“Yes,” Liz retorted. “Because that is what friends do.”

Alex smiled and shook his head. “This is usually a Maria kinda thing. Why aren’t you talking to her about this?”

“Because Maria doesn’t have any personal experience with which to relate.” Liz reached cross the table again but this time she clasped Alex’s hand in both of hers. “Help me, Obi-Wan, you’re my only hope.”

Alex laughed and shook his head. “You think I have personal experience with dating Max Evans?”

“You better not,” Liz teased as she leaned back in her chair. “But you are the only other human being on this planet to be dating an alien.”

“We’re not dating.” Alex objected.

Liz raised an eyebrow at him. 

“We’re not!” He insisted. It was true, they weren’t dating. They were friends. “Besides, alien-ness aside this really isn’t something I have any experience with.”

“Why don’t you think you’re dating Michael?”

Alex furrowed his brow. “Because we’re not? We’re friends, Liz.”

Liz let out a surprised burst of laughter before covering her mouth with one hand. “Sorry, sorry.” She cleared her throat and tried to smother the smile. “You actually believe that, huh?”

Alex looked away. 

“Alex,” Liz’s voice was softer. “You’re not friends. You’ll never be friends. You’ll be in love till it kills you both. You’ll fight, and you'll fuck, and you’ll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you’ll never be friends.”

Alex stared at her. Liz stared right back for a few moments until she cracked, her face splitting open in a wide grin and Alex just shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you just quoted Buffy at me.”

“Technically, it was Spike,” Liz countered. Alex just sent her a glare. She just smiled back at him until he relented and let out a quiet chuckle. “But you have to acknowledge that it’s surprisingly accurate. I know I don’t know the whole story but you two definitely have this epic kind of love. And if you’re not together-together right now, fine, but you’re not friends.”

Alex sank down in his chair and put a hand over his face. “I need a drink.”

“It’s one o’clock in the afternoon.”

“And?”

Liz shrugged. “Not like I have to work today. What do you have?”

Several glasses of some of Jim Valenti’s old whiskey later, Liz finally got back to her original purpose.

“You were supposed to help me!” Liz whisper shouted at Alex.

Alex groaned. Liz smacked his arm as he thumped his head on the table.

“How do I get Max to agree to a threesome with Kyle?”

Alex raised his head to glare at her. “Why are you asking me this? You said it was an alien problem, but this has nothing to do with aliens.”

“Welllll,” Liz dragged out. “It kind of does.”

Alex lifted his head and shook it slowly. “I know I’m going to regret this but how?”

“Does Michael ever lose control? When you two are having sex?” Liz asked bluntly. “Oh wait, friends don’t have sex do they?”

Alex sent her a glare as she smirked over the rim of her glass. “So you want to bring Kyle into your relationship-”

“Bed.”

“ _And_ you don’t want him to freak out when Max blows out every lightbulb in his house when he cums.” Alex finished with a glare at her for the interruption. “That about sum it up?”

Liz shrugged and nodded her head. “Pretty much.”

“Just fucking tell them,” Alex advised as he drained his glass. He slammed it back onto the table and pondered pouring another one when the sound of a truck rumbling up his driveway reached his ears.

“But how?” Liz asked, apparently oblivious to the interruption. “As far as I can tell, Max is 100% straight.”

Alex squinted at her. “So why are you even thinking about this? If you know he won’t be into it, why bother asking?”

“I haven’t asked yet, though.” Liz pointed out.

Alex opened his mouth to respond when the front door opened and cut him off.

“Mikey!” Liz exclaimed when Michael walked in. 

Michael raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two of them but graciously walked over to Liz’s upraised arms and let her hug him hello.

“What have we here?” He asked as he rounded the table to greet Alex with a light kiss to his hair.

“Liz needed to talk.”

“And it required whiskey on a Thursday afternoon?” 

Liz and Alex shrugged in unison. 

“Okay then,” Michael nodded. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Wait no,” Alex whined as Michael stepped away. He shot a hand out and caught Michael’s wrist. Michael let himself be tugged back with a wry grin on his face. “You smell good,” Alex whispered as he pulled Michael down for another kiss.

“No, he doesn’t.” Liz’s voice interrupted their moment. Michael chuckled and flipped her off before heading to the bedroom and its en-suite. Alex watched him go before turning back to Liz.

She was giving him the mother of all smirks and Alex groaned. “What?”

“Michael make it a habit of popping by in the middle of the day to take a shower?” She asked. “And I didn’t see him bring in any clothes…”

Alex shook his head and poured another bottle, the whiskey loosening his tongue. “He has clothes here.” He capped the bottle and looked up when he realized Liz hadn’t responded. The wide grin on her face gave him pause. “What?”

“He comes by in the middle of the day unannounced and you don’t seem bothered or surprised,” Liz stuck out her thumb, “he kisses you hello,” her pointer finger goes up, “you tell him he smells good after work when he is decidedly sweaty and gross and then kiss him,” her middle finger, “and he keeps clothes here?” Her ring finger was the last to pop up. 

“Your point?” Alex glared.

Laughter bubbled out of her. “You realize you two are dating, right? And that Michael is practically living here?” 

Alex drained his glass. “Fine so we’re dating. At least I don’t need to bring my ex-boyfriend into the bedroom to spice things up because I’m already bored.” 

Liz stopped laughing and stared at him in shock. Alex worried for a second that he’d gone too far before she started laughing.

“You’re just jealous that I could get Kyle to agree to it if I asked and you couldn’t.”

“Who says we couldn’t?” Alex retorted and oh he was going to live to regret this whiskey.


	2. Isobel needs help

The front door flung open and Isobel barged in without bothering to knock. She had two bottles of wine in one hand and a bag full of bottles of nail polish remover in the other. She plopped them down on the coffee table and turned to face Michael and Alex with her hands on her hips. 

The two men stared up at her in surprise, Alex frozen with a hand full of popcorn halfway to his mouth. 

“Uh, hi Isobel,” Michael greeted after a beat as he picked up the remote to pause the movie they were watching.

“Were we expecting you?” Alex asked as he dropped the popcorn back into the bowl.

“Nope!” Isobel replied cheerily. “I need advice.”

“And you came here?” Michael asked dubiously. 

“Yup!” Isobel replied in the same fake cheery voice. Michael and Alex exchanged looks before turning to her in unison. When they didn’t protest Isobel clapped her hands together. “Great! I slept with Maria DeLuca last night and I really want to do it again.”

Silence.

“This seems like a sibling thing, I should go,” Alex started to get up but Michael shot out a hand and pressed into his chest, pushing him back into the couch. 

“Don’t you dare,” Michael whispered furiously.

“Where’s your bottle opener?” Isobel asked as she picked up one of the wine bottles.

“We don’t have one,” Alex told her as he turned to Michael. He tried pleading with his eyes for Michael to let him leave but Michael just shook his head, the ‘if I have to suffer through this so do you’ look clear in his eyes. Without turning to Isobel, Michael used his powers to open the bottle, the cork flying up hard enough to collide with the ceiling.

Isobel jumped back in surprise. “Thanks!” She saluted Michael with the bottle before taking a big swig. Michael leaned forward and fished out one of the bottle of acetone even as he used his powers to bring the whiskey in from the kitchen. Alex snatched it from the air and mumbled a thank you as he too took a swig.

When they’d all gotten their drink of choice, Isobel plopped herself in the chair opposite them and sighed.

Michael gestured for her to begin reluctantly. 

“I was lonely at home. So I went to the Pony and I had something to drink.” Isobel started. “And then I had some more.”

“How does that end up with you in bed with DeLuca?” Michael asked when she paused.

Isobel glared at him as she took another sip. “I don’t really know, okay? I remember talking to her about Noah and then she read my palm again and I don’t know. Suddenly, it was really late and everyone else was gone and I kissed her.”

She paused again.

Alex groaned softly and rubbed at his temples. “And then?”

“And then she ate me out on top of the bar.”

Michael and Alex groaned in unison and took large sips of their respective drinks. “Jesus, Izzy, I didn’t need to know that.” Michael protested.

Isobel shrugged. “It was really good. Worthy of telling someone good. Woman knows how to use her tongue.”

“That she does,” Michael agreed. Isobel saluted him with her wine before taking a swig. 

“Ok, no. Stop.” Alex put the whiskey between his legs and put his hands in a T. “No more sex details about my best friend, thank you very much.”

The aliens just shrugged, unrepentant. Alex glared at both of them. 

“Ok. So I’m confused.” Alex said after a moment. “Maria hates you.”

“I know,” Isobel agreed. “She’s not my favorite person either.”

“Ok I can understand drunken hate sex or whatever that was,” Alex ignored Michael’s ‘you can?’ and continued. “But why would you want to do it again?”

Isobel shrugged. “It felt good.”

“Iz.” Michael groaned.

She shook her head. “No, Michael. It  _felt_  good.” She repeated. “I haven’t really felt anything in a long time. Ever since Noah- I don’t know, I’ve just been numb, I guess. But last night I wasn’t.” She took a big swig. “What the hell is wrong with me that drunken sex with a woman who hates me is what makes me finally feel something again?” 

“Hey, no.” Michael objected. “Nothing is wrong with you, Isobel. Don’t think that.”

“He’s right,” Alex chimed in. “You went through hell with Noah. You’re allowed to still be dealing with it. And if you’re numb then extreme emotions can help break through that. Help you open up again.”

Isobel nodded slowly. “But why DeLuca?”

Alex shrugged. “Fine line between love and hate?” He guessed. “Both are strong emotions and Maria’s been holding on to her hatred of you for a long time.”

“But why do I want to do it again?”

“Because you want to feel something?” Michael offered. “Isobel, if you want to sleep with DeLuca, then you should do it.“

“But why?”

Alex cleared his throat. “Is this the first time you’ve ever been interested in a woman?” 

Isobel looked away before draining the last of her bottle. She placed it on the table and picked up the other bottle with a look at Michael. He said nothing, just popped the cork out for her and let it go flying somewhere in the room for them to find later. 

“No. Yes? I don’t know.” Isobel answered Alex.

“Oookay.” Alex replied.

“I think I might have been in love with Rosa Ortecho. But Noah was controlling me for a significant part of our interactions and I don’t know if what I felt was me or if it was from him.” Isobel explained.

Alex didn’t know what to say to that. He looked to Michael for help only to get a helpless shrug in return.

“So are you worried about wanting to sleep with Maria again because she’s Maria or because she’s a woman?”

“I don’t know.” Isobel admitted after a while.

“Iz-” Michael started slowly. “Not that I’m not here for you, but why are you coming to us about this?”

Isobel scoffed. 

When she didn’t say anything the two men exchanged another look before Michael leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “Yeah, that didn’t answer my question. You and I don’t really do this whole relationship advice thing, Iz so why come to me?”

Isobel rolled her eyes. “Really? Why would I come to my bisexual brother when I’m having concerns about maybe exploring my own bisexuality? Why oh why would I seek relationship advice from the two people who have a) been in same sex relationships and b) are actually in a functional relationship? I wonder.” She shot them both a mocking glare. “Just tell me what to do, Michael. Should I sleep with her again or not?

“Ok first of all, it is insane that I’m the one person you know in a functional relationship, let’s just all acknowledge that for a moment. And second, Isobel I can’t give you any answers.”

“Michael-” Isobel groaned.

“No he’s right.” Alex cut in. “We can’t tell you what to do or how to feel. I’m sure you’re confused right now about how you’re feeling and it’s all tied up in a lot of things like you’re relationship with Maria for the last twenty years, and the idea of finally exploring thoughts and feelings you’ve never really had before, and getting over what Noah did to you. And yeah part of that is your sexuality and while we may be able to offer you some advice on coming to terms with that we really can’t. Because that’s something you need to do on your own.”

“Everyone processes differently, Iz.” Michael chimed in. “I really just think you should take it one day at a time and not get ahead of yourself. If you try to find all of the answers at once you’re just going to drive yourself crazy.”

“If being with Maria is making you feel things again and you’re enjoying the time you two spend together,” Alex winced at the dirty grin on Isobel’s face but pushed on, “then by all means, keep doing that. I suggest talking to her about what’s going on with you as best you can so that you’re both on the same page but otherwise just take it one day at a time.”

Isobel looked between the two of them before finally nodding. “Ok. Fine. I’ll  _talk_  to DeLuca.” She pushed herself to her feet and swayed a bit before catching herself. 

“Maybe do that tomorrow?” Alex offered as Michael jumped up to steady her. “Crash in the guest room tonight, okay?” 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Isobel agreed. She snagged a bottle of acetone from the table as Michael gently shepherded her to the guest room.

It was a few minutes before Michael returned. Alex was torn from his thoughts the man flopped onto the couch next to him.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Michael asked as he shifted until his head was in Alex’s lap. When he was comfortable, he reached up and thumbed the lines forming in Alex’s forehead from furrowing his brow too much. 

Alex shrugged as he started raking a hand through Michael’s curls. “I don’t know. Kinda still shell shocked that we are the resident relationship gurus for our friends.”

A startled laugh burst out of Michael. “Right? Maybe we should tell them how we fucked up so badly for over ten years. Bet they wouldn’t want to listen to us after that.”

“I don’t know,” Alex said again. “At the moment, we are pretty steady. It might have taken us a decade of screwing it up but I feel like right now we’re getting it right. And as much as I hate giving relationship advice, I do kind of love that the people we love want our help.”

“Me too,” Michael agreed softly.

“I was also thinking that Maria is 2/3 of her way through the aliens in Roswell. Think Liz would be okay with it if Maria wanted to go for the full trifecta?”


	3. Max has a sexuality crisis - Malex takes the lead in the bet

Michael froze. 

“Don’t-don’t cry.” He patted Max’s back awkwardly. The taller man was curling in on himself, his shoulders wracking with silent sobs. Michael had never once seen Max cry and he had no idea what to do. With the exception of Alex, he wasn’t great at the whole comfort thing. He was more the strong silent type.

“I’m going to lose her, Michael,” Max forced out in between sobs.

Michael rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to lose her Max. Liz loves you. Not sure why but she does. She’s not going to leave you. Especially not over this.”

Max glared at him through teary eyes. “You don’t even know what she wants.”

Michael blanched. “Unfortunately, I do.”

“How?” Max ordered, the tears stopping as he focused on arguing with Michael.

Michael cleared his throat and shrugged. 

“How could you possibly know what Liz wants, Michael?” Max demanded. “Oh god, if she’s talking to you about it it must be really important to her. Fuck!” Max yelled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. Maybe I can do it.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Relax, man. Liz and Alex got drunk one day and were talking about it. She’s not going around town confessing her deepest desires or anything.”

“It’s one of her deepest desires?” Max sounded mournful now. Michael was starting to get whiplash here from Max’s abrupt mood swings. 

“It’s a sex thing, Max. Nothing more than that.” He tried to appease him.

“So I’m not enough for her?” Max asked.

“No, that’s not what I said. It’s just-” Michael grabbed at his curls in frustration. “I do  _not_  want an answer to this question, okay? It is hypothetical only but haven’t you ever wanted to try something new or different?”

“Well-”

“What part of I don’t want an answer was hard for you to understand?” Michael cut him off. “Look, I am not here to be your couple sex guru or whatever it is I’m doing here. Liz wanted to have some fun. She wanted to see if you were into it. If you’re not, that’s fine. It’s not a big deal just tell her that.”

Max didn’t say anything immediately. “If the only way I can keep her is to agree to it, then maybe-”

“No! Just no. Do not force yourself into doing something you don’t want to do out of some misguided attempt to keep your girlfriend, Max. She’s not going to leave you. Not even if you say no.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because she loves you!” Michael yelled. “Liz loves you and she’s not going to leave you. Even if you don’t want to have a threesome with Kyle Valenti.”

Max sniffled and nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

He shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Max reached out and tugged Michael into a hug and thumped him on the back. “Thanks, Michael.”

Michael ignored the wetness of his shirt from the tears still on Max’s face and squeezed back. “You’re welcome. Now let’s never talk of this again.”

Max huffed a quiet laugh. “I’d appreciate that.”

They exchanged solemn nods and Michael fled. Once he was safely in his truck and pulling away from Max’s house, he pulled out his phone and called Alex.

“What’s wrong?” Alex answered.

Michael chuckled. “Nothing. How much was that bet with Liz?”

He heard Alex pause. “Which bet?”

“How many bets do you two currently have going?”

“…at least three.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “The one about Kyle.”

“Which one of us can talk him into a threesome first? That one was more favors and bragging rights than any money. Why?”

“Just left Max’s. Apparently Liz asked him if he would be into it and he completely freaked out.”

“…so there’s no chance Liz can win the bet.”

“Exactly.”


	4. Maria needs a friend

“Oh thank god,” Maria whispered as Alex sat down at the bar. “I need your help.”

Alex furrowed his brow. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Maria shook her head and waved a hand. “No I’m fine. It’s just- hey Guerin!”

Alex startled at the abrupt change in her tone as Michael came up next to him. Michael paused halfway into his seat to stare at Maria in surprise. She’d never been that happy to see him. Not ever.

She shook her head and put two bottles of beer on the bar in front of them and fled to the back, the two men left staring after her.

“What’s with her?” Micheal asked as he used his powers to pop the tops off of their bottles.

Alex shrugged. “I don’t know. She said she needed my help but changed the subject as soon as she saw you.”

“Huh.” Michael took a sip of his beer and looked around. “We the first ones here?”

“It would appear so. Seeing as no one else is here.”

“Smartass.” Michael bumped into Alex’s shoulder gently. 

Maria appeared before them suddenly. “Anything else I can get you two?” 

Both of them just shook their heads, though Alex shot her a worried glance as she wandered off to help another customer.

“I wonder what’s up with her,” he pondered aloud as he watched her. She glanced around the bar for a second before fumbling some change and almost dropping a glass. 

Beside him, Michael snorted. Alex turned to give him a questioning glance but Michael was too busy laughing to answer.

“She’s all yours,” he told Alex. “You should help her.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “What do you know?”

“Isobel just walked in,” was all he said before he pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple and left to join his sister.

Alex had barely a second to ponder what he meant by that before Maria was back in front of him. This time she leaned across the bar until they could talk in whispers. 

“I think I might have a legit thing for Isobel Evans,” Maria hissed and the pieces tumbled together. Alex spared a thought to curse Michael for leaving him to deal with this by himself before focusing his attention on Maria.

“Okay.”

“No! Not okay!” Maria whisper shouted. “I hate her. I can’t have a thing for her!”

Alex cocked his head and gave her a look. Maria looked away, her eyes fixating on a point behind Alex that he just knew was where Michael and Isobel were sitting.

“Maria,” he rested a hand on top of hers, “it’s okay to like Isobel. Really, it is.”

“Rosa-”

“Rosa’s gone, Maria. Whatever happened between her and Isobel is ancient history.” Alex squeezed her hand and she put her other hand on top of his. “If you like her, ask her out on a date.”

“Who said I’m up to dating her? I just realized I might have, I don’t even know, a crush?”

“Well generally if you have a crush on the person you’re sleeping with, you should probably ask them out.” Alex said as he took a sip of his beer. A moment too late he realized Maria had never actually told him about her and Isobel; all of his information came from either Isobel herself or Isobel via Michael.

“How did you know?” Maria’s voice was soft and worried. She started to retreat but Alex gripped her hand.

“Isobel needed a sounding board as she worked through her own feelings. More often than not, that sounding board was Michael. He told me.” Alex assured her. “You hid it well, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Maria shook her head. “It’s not like I care if people know. I’m not ashamed of it.”

Alex shot her a doubtful look and she just shrugged.

“She’s not the first woman I’ve slept with.” Alex already knew that, having been one of Maria’s first phone calls when she woke up after a drunken hookup to realize she’d slept with a woman. Maria’s sexuality crisis had been amazingly short-lived and much less fraught than Alex’s, for which he was grateful. She accepted it pretty quickly and had never had to face much backlash. “I don’t love the idea of people knowing I’m hooking up with Isobel Evans but I’m not ashamed of it.”

“Okay.” Alex agreed readily. “So then what’s the issue?”

“I don’t know. I’ve spent so long hating her because of Rosa that it’s hard to flip that switch. Not to mention I’ve slept with her brother. So that’s kind of weird.”

“Hasn’t stopped you from sleeping with her for the better part of six months.”

Maria groaned. “You know literally everything already don’t you?”

“Isobel likes to talk. And Michael likes to share the experience for some reason,” he confirmed apologetically. “I would have said something but I thought if you wanted me to know, you would have told me.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to know, it’s just-”

“It’s okay, Maria. Really. I’m not offended. God knows I know a thing or two about keeping relationships private.”

Maria chuckled. “You are the resident expert on that subject.”

Alex shrugged. “Look, if you have feelings for Isobel, just ask her out. Try going on an actual date. See if you’ve got something more than just sexual chemistry.”

“And if it goes bad?”

“Then it goes bad. What’s the harm?”

Maria cocked her head to the side like she was legitimately thinking it through. “I could lose out on some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Alex snorted, some of the beer he’d just taken a sip of coming back up. Maria grinned.

“Also, it might make it awkward if we end up hating each other even worse and we can’t coexist and then how are you and I going to spend time together if your boyfriend’s sister hates me?”

“Okay, first of all, I don’t want to hear about your sex life please and thank you. Second, whatever happens between you and Isobel doesn’t have any effect on you and me. We’re good, Maria. No matter what.”

Maria swallowed and nodded. “So just ask her out.”

“Just ask her out.”

“Okay.” Maria nodded again and straightened her top. “Okay.”

She came out from behind the bar and made a beeline for Michael and Isobel.

“I didn’t necessarily mean right now!” Alex called after her softly as he grabbed his beer and hurried to catch up. He slid into the open seat next to Michael just as Maria opened her mouth.

“Dinner. You and me. Tomorrow.” She said in a rush. Isobel looked confused, glancing between Maria and Alex and Michael.

“What?”

Maria took a deep breath. “I’m trying to ask you out on a date.”

Isobel raised her eyebrows. “Like that?  _That’s_  how you finally ask me out?”

Maria rolled her eyes. “Just say yes Evans. I promise to show you a good time.” Maria winked.

Isobel pursed her lips and pretended to think for a minute. “Fine. Pick me up at 6.”

Maria nodded. “I’ll see you at 6.” She spun on her heel and headed back to the bar.

In her wake Alex leaned in close to Michael and whispered in his ear, “You owe me.”

The edges of Michael’s lips quirked as he put his bottle to his lips. “Hey, she wanted to talk to you, not me.”

“You could have warned me!” Alex hissed into his ear, a part of him delighted to see Michael shiver in response.

“Not my fault you weren’t perceptive enough to figure it out.” Michael shot back.

“What are you two whispering about?” Isobel’s voice cut in before Alex could response.

“Nothing!” He and Michael replied in unison. Isobel made a doubtful noise but didn’t push it. When she turned back to watching Maria at work, Alex leaned back in.

“Next one of these, you’re doing on your own.”

“Fine.”


	5. Kyle gets clued in to the bet ... sort of

“You coming over later?” Alex asked as he pulled away. Michael had been spending more and more nights at his place lately but Alex was never sure when. He’d like it to be every night but they hadn’t had that conversation yet and there were times when Michael needed to stay at his trailer in town. The cabin was just too far away for some things.

Michael murmured an assent as he chased Alex’s lips. Alex pulled away completely, a wicked grin on his face as he left Michael wanting.

“I’m gonna be late,” he apologized as he took another step away from Michael. The heat in the other man’s eyes almost made him stay but he enjoyed leaving Michael wanting. It would just make tonight all the more better, really. “I’ll see you later.”

He turned around and got another few steps towards his car when a strong arm slid around his waist and pulled him back against a hard chest.

“Guerin,” Alex warned, though the smile on his face likely diminished its effects.

Michael hummed as he nosed behind Alex’s ear and pressed a soft kiss into his hair line. Alex melted back into him as his eyes slid closed.

“I really am going to be late.”

“So be late.” Michael nipped him gently on the ear and Alex moaned despite himself. 

A sharp honk split through the air and Alex’s eyes snapped open. Just inside the entrance, a black SUV sat idling before abruptly turning off. Kyle slid out from behind the wheel with a smirk on his face.

“I didn’t want to interrupt but I figured you might not realize I was here.” And oh that was some food for thought, Alex pondered as he slid from Michael’s grasp.

“Why are you here, Valenti?” Michael barked as he let Alex go. 

Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “I was hoping to catch you, actually.”

“Me?” Michael asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I need your help. Or your advice, I guess?” Alex was surprised to see Kyle’s shoulders hunched and a blush creep up. He’d never seen Kyle shy before.

“What could you possibly want my help for?” Michael asked, incredulous.

Kyle shrugged. “It’s sort of- personal?”

“Ok.” Michael said. “Now I’m scared.”

Alex just barely smothered a snort as he figured out what was happening. He turned and pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips. “This one’s all you, cowboy.” He reminded him. “Just remember the bet.”

Alex shot him a wink before turning and leaving with a quick wave to Kyle.

Michael watched him go, a bit shellshocked as he started to put the pieces together. 

“So, uh,” Kyle began awkwardly when the sound of Alex’s car faded away. 

Michael closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. “Just rip the band-aid off dude.”

“Liz wants me to have a threesome with her and Max and I’m freaking out.”

Michael choked a little at Kyle’s bluntness. He spun on his heel and marched back into the Airstream, ignoring Kyle’s calls behind him. After a moment rooting through his things, he reappeared with a bottle of acetone and a bottle of whiskey.

He tossed the whiskey to Kyle who stared at it while Michael took a big swig of the acetone.

“You’re supposed to drink it,” Michael said slowly.

Kyle looked between him and the bottle. “I don’t drink whiskey.”

“Oh dear god,” Michael muttered as he fell into one of his lawn chairs. “Ok. Why are you here?”

“I told you, Liz-”

“Yeah, yeah, threesome. But why are you  _here_?”

Kyle shrugged as he settled into the chair opposite Michael, setting the whiskey down by his feet. “You’re the only bisexual person I really know and you’re Max’s brother.”

“Ok, first of all, just because I’m bisexual does not mean I am your personal therapist for whatever sexuality crisis you may be experiencing right now. Second, why does me being Max’s brother make you want to talk to me about this?!”

Kyle shrugged again. “Figured you’d have a unique perspective on the situation.”

Michael sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“Well?” Kyle asked when Michael didn’t say anything.

“Well what?” Michael shot back. “You haven’t asked me anything.”

“Should I do it?”

Michael groaned and took another sip of the acetone. “Do you want to do it?”

“I don’t know.” Kyle answered. “I’ve never really thought of having sex with a guy before.”

“Never really or never?”

Kyle looked away. When he stayed silent, Michael smirked and let out a quiet chuckle. “So you’re not totally straight. Good to know.”

“Is anyone really totally straight?”

“Not in my experience.” Michael shrugged.

Kyle shifted in his seat. “I like Liz. And the sex is great. Max is the wild card.”

“Because he’s a guy.” Michael stated.

“More because he’s Max.” Kyle clarified.

“So that guy thing isn’t too big of an issue?” Michael asked.

Kyle half-shrugged. “I’ve never done it with a guy but I’m not opposed.”

“Good to know,” Michael mumbled as he took another sip.

“Sorry?” Kyle asked but Michael just waved him off.

“Look if you don’t want to sleep with Max, then tell Liz no. It’s not that complicated.” Michael told him, already praying for the conversation to be over.

“I mean, I don’t know that I don’t want to sleep with Max. He’s not my favorite person, sure, but I don’t have to like the guy to sleep with him. Especially if Liz is involved.”

Michael rubbed at his forehead again. “Then do it, I don’t care.”

“I just- I don’t know. If you had asked me to pick a guy in Roswell to sleep with, Max Evans would not be my first choice.”

Michael paused and looked up at Kyle. “Oh? Who would be?”

Kyle squirmed in his seat and looked everywhere but at Michael. A smile spread across his face as he realized who Kyle meant.

“Isn’t it a bit cliche for the homophobic high school bully to have a crush on his victim?” Michael teased.

Kyle glared at him. “I’ve apologized for that many times. And Alex is no victim.”

“You didn’t deny it though,” Michael pointed out, his smile growing even wider.

Kyle furrowed his brow. “Why do you look happy about that? I thought you’d toss something at my head for checking out your boyfriend.”

Michael shrugged. “He’s hot. Everyone should check him out.” He took a sip of the acetone, his eyes fixed on Kyle’s. “What about me?”

Kyle cocked his head and shot him a confused look. “What about you?”

“Ever thought about sleeping with me?”

Kyle sputtered. “What? No! Have you thought about sleeping with me?”

“Not originally.” 

“Not originally?”

Michael grinned wickedly. “Not until Alex brought it up at least. It’s like you said, you don’t have to like someone to sleep with them. And you’re hot.”

“Wait,” Kyle forced out, “Alex brought what up?”

“If you’re in the mood for a threesome but don’t want to get in bed with Max, Alex and I would love to have you.” Michael told him honestly.

Kyle stared at him in shock for a moment before reaching down and grabbing the whiskey. In one smooth motion, he opened it and poured a healthy portion down his throat.


	6. Everyone's a winner

“I win,” Liz crowed as she slid in the seat opposite Alex. 

He paused with a french fry halfway to his mouth. “Win what?”

“Three weeks of whatever I want,” Liz added, a self satisfied smirk on her face.

Alex laughed as he put the french fry down. “Oh yeah?”

Liz reclined in her seat and nodded slowly. “Oh yeah.”

“You and Evans slept with Valenti,” Alex shook his head. “I take it it went well?”

“The guys were nervous at first but they got over it real quick,” Liz admitted. “And after that? Well-”

“I don’t need the gory details.” Alex laughed. 

Liz shrugged. “Your loss.” She cleared her throat and sat up straight. “Now about those favors. I need someone to cover my shift on Friday. Date night.” She waggled her eyebrows.

Alex stuck a fry in his mouth and pretended to think about it. “Planning a second round?” Liz shrugged with a smile. “I would, really I would.” He assured her. “But I was planning a date night of my own. And you’re going to make dinner for us.”

Liz froze with a hand hovered over Alex’s plate. “I won the bet.”

“Did you?” A sly grin spread across Alex’s face.

“Max and I had a threesome with Kyle,” Liz hissed as she leaned over the table. “Ergo, I win.”

“You did.” Alex agreed. “And I’m sure it was great.” He snagged another fry and popped it in his mouth. “But we got there first. Twice.” 

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!” Liz exclaimed though a smile played at her lips.

“No what?” 

Both of them turned at the new voice. Alex laughed when he saw Kyle standing next to their table.

“You slept with Alex and Michael?” Liz asked. Kyle looked around the crowded Crashdown and shushed her. 

“Yeah. So what?” 

“Before or after you slept with me and Max?”

Kyle looked between them as Alex just sat back and grinned. “Both?”

Liz groaned and dropped her head back.

“What? Do you want me to apologize?”

“No of course not. It’s not that.” Liz hastened to say. “It’s just-”

“We had a little friendly bet going on.” Alex explained when Liz faltered.

“Another one? About me?” Kyle pulled another chair over and sat down at the end of their booth. 

“We don’t have  _that_  many. But yes, about who could get you into bed first.” Liz admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Kyle looked taken aback. 

“Is that a problem?” Alex asked. “I thought we were all on the same page.”

“I mean, I guess it’s not an issue.” Kyle said slowly. “A little weirded out but also a bit flattered.”

“You should be,” Alex told him. 

“So what, it was all for a bet?”

“No,” Liz said, “we realized we both wanted to, well all four of us wanted to, I suppose is more accurate, and then the bet was just who could get you first.”

“So now that it’s done, it’s done?” Kyle asked, a little forlorn.

“Who said that?” Alex and Liz both replied, exchanging quick smiles. 

Kyle smirked and leaned back in his seat. “So what happens next?”

Alex smiled and quirked an eyebrow. “Suppose that’s up to you. Michael and I are having date night on Friday, if you want to join us. Liz is cooking.” 

Liz rolled her eyes.

“Liz is cooking for your date with Michael?” Kyle was confused.

“Since I apparently lost the bet,” Liz explained. “The price was I cook for him whenever he wants for three weeks.”

Kyle shot Alex an amused look but the man only shrugged. 

“Neither one of us can cook worth a damn and Liz’s food is amazing.” He was unapologetic. 

“Liz’s food and you and Guerin?” Kyle pondered it. “I’ll see you Friday.” He turned to Liz. “If you and Max want a repeat, just let me know.”

He winked at both of them and left without another word.


End file.
